Greythorn Elementary
by Bullet-Torn-Soldier
Summary: In an Elementary school, social status' collide.When the coolest guy in school is found with the social outcast people start to realise who Amaski really is, and it isn't long before jealousys' start to unfold. But with the murder of one of their friends,
1. Chapter 1

**Greythorn Elementry**

A small Fic about a group of teenagers who go about their everyday lives.

Join them as they sort through their feelings for one another, ending in brutal fights

Make ups, break ups and Heart breaks.

Will you be the ones to witness it or ignore it?

**Chapter One Synopsis**

Amasiki is the most unpopular girl in school. She always gets the top grades in her class to the dismay of the other pupils, as their teracher is always refering to her as the perfect pupil. No one really knows why she was classed as unpopular because she is rather attractive, and found herself on the list of Local cool boy Kioshi Sato. Now after months of dating, will Kioshi finally make their relationship public and let Amaski rise in the popularity scale leaving Yoshi and his friends behind? Or will it all go wrong, when Yuki's idenitcal twin brother gets involved?

Amaski sat crosslegged on the school desk, her head in her hands and her face twisted into her pout . Kioshi looked over at her with an eyebrow raised and smiled. He un tucked his shirt from his pants and lossened his tie a little, un doing the top button.

"You know I'm never going to do it.."

He said quietly, pulling a chair in front of him and sitting on it backwards so he could lean on the back. Amaski sighed and crossed her arms, pushing her legs off the desk and watching them dangle.

"I know...But It would be fun! Come on, the coolest guy in school getting into trouble for once!"

Kioshi shook his head an frowned, crossing his arms over the back of the chair and leaning on them.

"No, there is too much at risk. Ask Yoshi or someone to do it, he's an idiot, he'll do anything for you..."

Amaski smiled. It was true, Yoshi was sort of the Class fool and had a major crush on Amaski. She took advantage of it, getting him to buy her cinema tickets when their group went out, or getting him to buy her food or a present. She know she shouldn't but it was too hard to resist.

"Well, yeah, but Yoshi get's boring after a while. Plus he's wierd, I don't like the way he breaths through his mouth so loudy..."

Kioshi raised an eyebrow at Amaski and chuckled.

"Breathes through his mouth? That was only because you made him run around the town to get you a school book you had left in the bus shelter! He was exhausted!"

Amaski grinned wider and twirled her long blonde curls around her finger. Kioshi sighed and sat up, lifting his head from his hands and pushing back an annoying strand of his jet black hair behind his ear.

"Or, you can take that new transfer student I saw you drooling over in the corridor today..."

Kioshi smiled slyly and looked sideways at Amaski as her cheeks flushed and she bowed her head with embarrasement.

"What was his name again...Angle or something?"

"ANGELO!"

Amaski's sudden outburt made Kioshi laugh and made Amaski's face go redder than ever. She clasped her hands over her mouth in shock and tears welled up in her eyes. She had never been humiliated before, majorly, and even though it was only infront of Kioshi it still had it's effect. Kioshi finally stopped and walked over to Amaski, still chuckling under his breath.

"I'm sorry babe, couldn't help myself. I wont come to your little cult thing, but what I will do Is take you out for lunch. Saturday, One O'clock, Charlie's place. Ok?"

Kioshi held Amaski by the arms and stared deep into her eyes. She nodded slowly gazing in wonder at Kioshi.

_Finally! He is finally making us public! Or is he? I thought Charlies was closed on Saturdays? Oh well, I need not worry about that now...I would never have believed it..._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mani Kazama sat at the diner staring into space. Thoughts ticking over in his head. Around him sat four of his friends, three girls and a single boy, all staring at him intently.

"erm...I've got it! "

One of the girls squeaked with excitement and the boy smiled widely leaning in to hear is friends words of advice.

"Oh..nope, it's gone again.."

There was a disappointed "awwing" sound from one of the other girls and they all relaxed back in their seats. The third girl sucking thoughtfully on a milkshake straw.

"Sorry guys, I'm just not in the mood today, sorry,"

The single Male, named Yoshi, patted Mani on the back and sighed.

"Hey, no worries Bro, you did your best, we'll have to wait another week to get Principal greythorn back."

The girls nodded in agreement and Mani shrugged his shoulders. Gesturing to the waiter to come and take their orders.

"To make it up to you guys, Lunch is on me. But we gotta be quick, school starts again in an hour..."

**+ The End of Chapter One +**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Story continued...

Mani laughed loudly as Yoshi reached the punch line of his joke,followed by the laughter of the other two aswell. For five minute the two girls sat giggling with each other, whispering in each others ear and staring at Yoshi with big eyes. When Mani noticed this he smiled broadly and leant over to Yoshi, who was trying not to look at the girls, his face glowing red with embarrasement.

"Hey, Yoshi. I think Asuka has her eye on you..."

He chuckled, a chuckle much like his brother Yuki's. Yoshi looked up at Mani and smiled. He glanced quickly over to Asuka who looked down at the table and looked up at Yoshi through her long eye lashes. She smiled at Yoshi, her cheeks glowing slightly with nerves. The other girl, Keito, stood up and moved around the table to where Mani sat. Grasping his hand she sat down on his knee and gave him a brishing kiss on the cheek.

"We best be getting back to school. I have something I want to show you..."

Mani smiled and looked up at his girlfriend, then turning to Yoshi, whilst puching Keito off his knee said,

"We're heading back early, go to er...buy some new books before last period. You guys gonna be ok?"

Mani stood and grasped Keitos hand again, standing close to her and making their conection obvious to anyone who was eyeing out Keito in the small diner, which there were. A small group of rough looking youths sat in one corner, watching the girls with bright eyes and mischevious grins on their faces. Yoshi nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be fine, I wont be long behind you..."

Asuka suddenly looked up and butted in as Yoshi spoke,

"WE wont be far behind you,"

Yoshi looked at Asuka and gave her a confused smile, and she smiled in return, making him blush and look back at Mani, who merely nodded and left the diner with Keito, hand in hand. Yoshi slowly turned to Asuka who was watching th waiter take the orders off a group of first years who had entered the diner for a quick lunch.She suddenly turned to Yoshi and caught him within her gaze,

"You don't talk much really do you? I mean, your so strong, your almost like Mani's silent bodyguard..."

She kept eye contact with Yoshi, who was slowly turning redder and feeling hotter.

"Would you speak if I did this..?"

She stood up and sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head against his shoulder. Yoshi still remaind silent. He swallowed hard, feeling hotter than ever he felt like he was going to explode, there was a small voice in his head telling him to run away and hide in his room, bu there was another more dominant voice telling him to stay put and see what she makes of it.

"Hmm.."

Asuka thought for a second, a slight smile on her lips. She placed her hand on Yoshis leg and whispered close to his ear in a quiet voice,

"Well, what about this...?"

She rubbed his leg slowly and suddenly Yoshi's alarm bells began to ring, the words stumbled out of his mouth, but his nervousness made Asuka smile brightly.

"I think we should head back now, last period starts again soon.."

Asuka smiled and jumped to her feet, holding Yoshi's hand and pulling him along with her.

"Great Idea!"

She left money for her drink of the table and Yoshi paid for the rest of them quickly as Asuka attempted to drag him out of the diner. As they left, the youths that were in the corner table stood up aswell, pushing their way past the waiter who shouted complaints they hadn't paid and was going to call the police. The youths ignored him and carried on out of the shop after Yoshi and Asuka...

Kioshi smiled back at Amaski, he could read her like a book. He could tell exactly wha she was thinking and he loved her for it. She was so clever, yet couldn't hide any of her thoughts, giving them away by the look oh her face. Where as Kioshi had what they called a poker face. He could disguise any feelings with a smile, the kind of smile that made girls melt where they stood. Suddenly he felt a tugging feeling on the inside and a small voice popped into his head.

_Hello Kioshi._

"What?" Kioshi turned to Amaski, thinking she has spoken.

"I didn't say anything," Amaski replied, frowning.

"Oh, oh right, sorry.."

_Silly boy. I am in your head. You can't see me._

Kioshi looked at Amaski as the voice echoed inside his head. The voice deffinatly wasn't coming from her. He glanced quickly around the room, looking for a source of the voice.

"K..K..Kioshi? Are you ok?"

Amaski slid off the desk and took a nervous step towards Kioshi, who's eyes were darting left to right, looking for the source of the voice.

"What? Oh yeah, Just don't feel to good. Excuse me."

Kioshi walked quickly out of the room and looked down the corridor. It was deserted. It was lunch time the school was always empty as the students usually went into the town to eat.

_Don't worry Kioshi. I am merely your conscience._

"Yeah like I'm going to believe that! Where are you?"

Kioshi started to move erratically, opening lockers that lined the corridor and turning around, trying to find the source of the voice. Kioshi's muffled shouts reached Amaski's ears and her face drained. Had Kioshi gone crazy?

_No, Fool, Listen!_

Kioshi suddenly fell to his knees as an eletrical surge too control of his body. He grasped his head in pain and groaned loudly. The groan of pain echoing down the deserted hallway.

_I want you to get up and go to the libary. You will find a chair by the window. Climb upon it and look out the window. I have something to show you._

Under the power of the voice Kioshi was forced to stand and quickly made his way down the corridor, speeding up and slowing down, as if he had forgotten to walk.

Slowly Asuka opened the classroom door with shaking hands and looked down the corridor. It was deserted. No sign of Kioshi anywhere. She tired his cell phone but he didn't answer. So, white faced, shaking and nearly in tears, she made her way to the front of the school awaiting Mani and the others to return.

+ End of Chapter Two +


End file.
